The invention relates to a releasable connection of tubular metal sliding rods of a textile machine, in particular yarn guide rods.
Sliding rods are used, for instance, for yarn shogging, traversing or jigging devices on textile machines, such as automatic spinning reelers, winders or quillers, that produce cross-wound bobbins or cheeses. They are used to control the reciprocating yarn guide of one entire side of the machine and not infrequently are 20 to 25 meters long. Given such a length, the textile machine and thus the sliding rod necessarily include machine units in line with one another and attached to one another at the installation site. Each individual rod section is therefore only a few meters long. The rod sections are coupled to one another, and the coupling locations are critical points in the machine. The rod connection must be releasable, it must be secure against jarring and the sliding rods must not become loose and must not change in length from creepage of material during an arbitrarily high number of hours in operation. Naturally, the connection must be sufficiently firm.